Team Exercises
by Chiken
Summary: Ruby's job as a leader is to lead her team; strengthen and exercise her team's relationships. "A really hot lesbian orgy!" is a way to get good progress done.


**please get a boner**

** watch?v=ORD7KAgi8h0 **

* * *

"Hey, you know what we should do to seal the lock on our everlasting team bond?"

"I am not ready to hear this, why do I even bother..." The Schnee heiress heaved. She proceeded to groan out a, "_What, _Ruby_?"_

"A really hot lesbian orgy!"

By this point, Ruby was throwing Weiss a disarming grin, and Weiss couldn't help the faint pink tainting her cheeks or the half-choked shriek that emitted from her throat.

* * *

Weiss turned to look at the floor, crossing her arms tightly across her chest and gnawing on her lower lip. The girl had been sitting on her bed for the past five minutes, completely naked and shivering. She, of course, had Ruby's cloak in reach, but decided against it, as she was still fuming a silent rage directed at her leader.

"Remind me again how that insufferable red _dolt _convinced me to do this..?" She spoke aloud, and it only served to irk her even further.

Eventually, she heard the bathroom door swing wide open and out came a stumbling Blake, with a naked Yang and Ruby trailing her.

Blake's bow was gone, courtesy of Yang, and her ears were twitching rather nervously, but she seemed to have a hold of herself. Ruby was evidently putting her famous cape to shame, and blushing an even brighter shade of red, pressing her legs together as she walked towards the heiress. The bustiest of the four, however, apparently had no shame and was grinning with her hand on her hip.

As Yang climbed on Weiss' bed, Ruby managed to stutter, "A-Alright, Team RWBY. Time to show each other how great a team we make, s-so let's give it our all!"

Weiss flushed as soon as she saw Ruby's nude body, and directed her attention towards the now-approaching Ruby, giving her a glare that didn't really seem to do the trick. Ruby grinned sheepishly, and slipped behind Weiss, wrapping her toned legs around her waist and setting her hands on her perky breasts. Her body pressed into Weiss' softly, complimenting her body in several ways. This only caused the pink on Weiss' cheeks to intensify in hue, and she turned to glare at the wall to avoid it being seen.

"L-Let's just get this over with...please..."

"Aw, c'mon, Princess, let's enjoy ourselves while we can, hm?" Yang pulled her hair back as she spoke, and placed herself in between Weiss' legs, giving her thighs a light graze with her lips. She turned to smirk at their Faunus counterpart, and beckoned her over with a tilt of her head. Blake only nodded and gave an audible gulp, moving in to sit next to Weiss. Yang giggled at this, finding Blake's concentration more than a tad bit cute.

Weiss gave a shriek of surprise as Ruby began to fondle her breasts, but was quickly silenced by Blake's soft, bittersweet lips pressing against her own. She braced herself and didn't allow any..._erotic _noises from escaping her throat; unfortunately, her remaining teammate didn't agree with her, and starting placing butterfly kisses on her stomach. Ruby leaned closer to the heiress, bending her head down to have better access to her nape, and gently pressed her lips all over her back. She began to grind her hips against her lower back after Yang dove into the inside of Weiss' thighs, pecking with lusty hunger. Blake had terrible timing and decided to add her tongue to the heated kiss between the monochrome pair, and forced the noise boiling up in Weiss' throat to expose itself. It came out as a very soft whimper, almost inaudible, but Blake's ears caught on and she also began to caress the princess' alabaster skin.

Teasing out of the way, Yang traded places with Ruby. Being the younger sister, she decided she should get the turn first. They had all night, after all.

Once Ruby had taken Yang's place, no time was wasted as she began to lap around Weiss' lower lips with her tongue. She moved her tongue slowly across the surface of her clit and around her thighs, her blush no longer present and a small smirk replacing it. Anger completely forgotten, Weiss was beginning to lose focus of her thoughts, her eyes screwed shut as more soft moans replaced them. Her thoughts were even harder to keep track of when a certain blonde kept whispering dirty, lewd words into her left ear. She only managed to whimper out a, "Fuck you". It was no secret Ruby had a thing for a swearing Weiss, and so the loud moan that came from her was not unexpected.

"If you insist," Yang smirked as she turned to Blake and pulled her face roughly to her own, sending them both into a breathless kiss. Yang, as talented as she was, immediately made Blake purr in a way that made everyone shiver. Yang detached herself from Weiss, completely channeling her attention to the Faunus, and was pleasantly surprised when Blake took the lead and pinned her down to the bed.

"R-Ruby, we're going to get the bed dirty," Weiss squeaked the end of her sentence out, and Ruby dove in deeper with her tongue. She pulled her tongue out, and slipped two fingers in without warning, Weiss letting a groan escape her lips. While the leader of team RWBY pumped in and out of her, she also met her clit with her tongue, purposefully making as much noise as possible. The palm of Ruby's hand rubbed against the bottom portion of her flower, intensifying the whirling feeling in Weiss' abdomen. She was at first awkward inside of her, but Ruby was a quick learner and curled her fingers inside of her partner, making her flush even more as she moved her hips along with Ruby's arm.

Abruptly, Ruby pulled her lips away from her, "Uh, Weiss? Are you close, 'cause my fingers are starting to get raisin-y," Weiss cursed everything in the planet as she came at that exact moment.

With the bumblebee pair, Blake had been nipping at Yang's right nipple and groping her left breast. Yang was grinding her hips against Blake's legs and groping at her ass, leaving both of them highly turned on and out of breath. Blake leaned down to claim Yang's lips, and settled her own legs in between her partner's. Blake purred as Yang began to wrap her legs around her waist and push up against her. Blake pushed down with her, and the friction caused both of them to moan together. They both pushed against each other harshly; all feelings being portrayed in the motion of each other's hips. They both squeezed what they could get their hands on, and continued to fill the room's previous silence with their breaths.

Yang was the first to reach her climax; a groan an octave higher than her usual voice announcing her end. Blake came after hearing Yang let the sound erupt from her chest, leaving rivulets of juices flow down Yang's legs.

Seeing each other's flushed and sweating faces only increased the excitement between the four girls, and Yang was the first to get started again. She pulled Weiss by her legs, giving her a luring smirk, until she was in reach. In a heartbeat, she positioned herself and leaned down to shove her tongue inside her. She licked and ran her tongue deep along her inside walls before Weiss could even get her bearings; Ruby setting Blake's legs on her shoulders before going to do the same. Somehow, it turned into a "who can make the loudest, kinkiest noises" competition between Yang and Ruby, and both began to suck and rub their teammate as loud as humanly possible.

Yang started to take the lead after she whispered something about "turning your life to gold" to Weiss, making her voice release a moan more often than not. Ruby growled as she heard this, accidentally making Blake purr out a seductive "_Ruby", _and running a hand through Ruby's hair. She took this as a technique, and managed to make Blake's voice surpass Weiss'. She pressed her lips closer to her, and bit down softly on her clit. Blake let out an even louder half-moan-half-attempt at her leader's name and hit her high spot. Liquids trickled out of her, with Ruby licking at them as if they were a rare treat. Yang was quite proud of her sister, but she decided to show her team that no one could beat her when it came to destroying girls' pussies. Softly rubbing her teeth against Weiss' clit, she gradually grew in fervor and strength. Weiss' voice hitched, and she screamed. She left behind a fountain of juices, raining down upon her own legs, bed, and lower stomach.

The team was well-known around Beacon for their stamina and strength, and this was no different than sparring or training together. Ruby, her semblance being speed, was the next to grope at Yang's ass. With unusual dominance, she handled her sister roughly and flipped her over so that she was bending over on her knees and hands. Yang was one to usually take the lead, but she was fine with being spanked and bitten once in awhile. Ruby got to work as soon as she positioned herself properly, inserting her three fingers in and slowly thrusting as if mocking her sister's throbbing insides. She slapped her left butt cheek, and bit at the right one. Yang, beginning to grow frustrated with Ruby's speed, tried to move her hips to increase her pleasure, but Ruby was not going to comply with her so easily. She spanked her once more, harder, and slowed her fingers down even more.

Weiss was completely intoxicated by the smell of sweat and heavily breathing bodies, and her body seemed to act on its own as she crawled over to Blake. The Faunus was sprawled out on her back, heavily breathing with her hand on her face. Feeling a surge of lust, Weiss removed Blake's hand from her face, and brought her up so she could sit her on her lap. Once settled in, Blake curled her arms around Weiss' neck to lean down and kiss her hungrily. Saliva trailed down their chins as Weiss tightened her arms around her teammate's waist.

Yang, completely taken over by her hormones, was softly whispering,"Please, Ruby. Faster." Her mouth was ajar and she was breathing unevenly and in gasps; Ruby was aware of this, and she finished torturing Yang as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of her with inhuman speed. Yang yelped, continuing to plead softly. With Blake and Weiss engaged in a make out session, Ruby spanking and biting her cheeks with more frequency, the brawler reached her limits and released a deep, full moan that vibrated across the room. Her muscles loosened and she hummed; Ruby collapsing and sighing contentedly along with her. The monochrome pair pulled away from each other after seeing their partners begin to fall asleep; both slid over to their teammates and curled up to each other, bond strengthened to its fullest.

* * *

Currently a sweaty ball of limbs and hair,

"Guuhh, my fingers hurt..."

"_S_-_Savages!_ _My legs feel like noodles!" __  
_

_"_Please don't yell so early in the morning..."

"Anyone up for some more?"

"_Yaaannngg!" _

Team RWBY settled on much-needed slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **

Ravvy(OG Chat/Tsundere Tyrant): the "Fucking" music

thank A-rav for this he's a nice clam

( u/5277196/A-rav)


End file.
